Mummy loves you
by Miss Jokergrace
Summary: Para Maryse, en el mundo no existía un bebé más perfecto que Alec.


**Disclaimer: Ni The Mortal Instruments ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de la maravillosa e increíble Cassandra Clare.**

**Tenía muchas, de verdad muchas ganas de escribir algo sobre mamá Maryse con bebé Alec. No sé que clase de bicho me picó, pero tenía esta idea rondándome por la mente desde hace un par de días y finalmente decidí publicarla. Primero en tumblr, ahora por aquí. Soy fanática de las cosas tiernas y adorables, así que nada más debo advertirles que a alguien podría darle un coma diabético o algo así. Soy mala midiendo el azúcar, lo siento(?)**

**Espero que les guste bebé Alec tanto como a mí.**

**Y sin más, les dejo este pequeño drabble. Disfruten! Y si les gustó, ya saben que me encantaría saber sus opiniones (;**

* * *

**Mummy loves you**

Era francamente impresionante la cantidad de tiempo que Maryse podía permanecer encerrada por las tardes cuando le tocaba darle de comer a Alec. De hecho, cuando era alguna de las horas de comer de Alec se había vuelto casi una prohibición para todos el preguntar por o buscar a Maryse; porque ninguna situación sería nunca lo suficientemente importante como para apartarla de su hijo recién nacido. Robert era el único que de vez en cuando tenía el privilegio de estar con su esposa a algunas de esas horas, bajo la estricta condición de permanecer en silencio.

Todos habían pensado que su estado de embelesamiento maternal desaparecería después de un par de días, cuando los llantos y exigencias del pequeño Alec comenzaran a hacerla desesperar por las noches y la privaran de hermosas horas de sueño, pero se habían equivocado completamente. Maryse no había dejado su estado de mamá oso ni siquiera tres meses después, y aún sacaría de su casa a quien quiera que hiciera llorar a Alec por alguna razón.

Solían decirle que estaba exagerando. Pero Maryse siempre los ignoraba.

No, ellos no comprendían. Por supuesto que no. Pero no los culpaba, porque ellos aún no tenían hijos. Muchos ni siquiera se habían casado, otros pensaban que aún era demasiado pronto para pensar en bebés y a Jocelyn incluso le faltaban un par de meses para que su bebé naciera aún. Era normal que no la comprendieran.

Era normal que no comprendieran lo maravilloso que era observar a Alec abrir sus dulces ojos azules después de terminar de comer, una vez que estaba satisfecho. Era normal que no comprendieran lo gratificante que era verlo sonreír con su boquita desdentada cuando le hacías cosquillas, y era normal que no comprendieran la cálida sensación que se instalaba en su pecho cada vez que Alec cerraba su minúscula manita con fuerza alrededor de su dedo índice.

Incluso Robert, quien nunca se permitía demostrar debilidad de ningún tipo frente a ninguna cosa, parecía derretirse cuando estaban a solas y Maryse le permitía sostener a Alec en brazos. Se ponía tan nervioso que comenzaba a sudar y a tartamudear, y tenía que sentarse para evitar cometer alguna torpeza y lastimar a Alec por accidente. Robert, que siempre mantenía la calma en todas las situaciones, tenía crisis de pánico cada vez que Alec lloraba por alguna razón y acudía a Maryse con desesperación.

Alec era sencillamente la criatura más perfecta que Maryse nunca antes hubiera visto. Con sus mejillas suaves y rosadas, su escaso cabello negro azabache y aquellas pequeñas cejas que adoraba fruncir cada vez que alguien le hacía caras tontas. Porque a Alec no le gustaban las caras tontas, había descubierto Maryse, y regañaría a cualquiera que las hiciera para tratar de hacerlo reír.

—Hola, cariño. —murmuró, acariciándole la mejilla con un dedo. Alec, que sabía perfectamente que el apodo "cariño" estaba reservado para él y sólo para él —y haría pucheros cuando su madre lo usara con su padre—, la miró con sus enormes y preciosos ojos azules. —Hola, Alec. ¿Estás satisfecho, bebé, ya comiste suficiente?

Alec estiró sus manitas para aferrar con fuerza el dedo con el que Maryse lo acariciaba y se lo llevó a la boca. Cualquiera sacaría la conclusión de que eso significaba que el niño aún tenía hambre, pero Maryse no era cualquiera. Era la mamá de Alec, y sabía perfectamente que su bebé hacía eso cuando quería dormir.

— ¿Tienes sueño? ¿Quieres volver a dormir? —le preguntó, con aquel tono que las madres reservaban para sus hijos, aún a sabiendas de que ellos no podían responderle. —Duerme, bebé. Shh, shh. ¿Quieres una canción?

Alec soltó su dedo y bostezó, provocando que Maryse sonriera de una manera inconsciente y radiante. Acomodó al niño en su regazo y lo arrulló con una suave melodía en francés, la misma melodía que le había cantado desde que aún estaba embarazada de él.

_À la claire fontaine,_

_M'en allant promener_

_J'ai trouvé l'eau si belle_

_Que je m'y suis baigné_

Se detuvo un momento sólo para contemplar a su bebé, que había oculto sus preciosos ojos azules tras aquellos delicados párpados. Se quedó observándolo embelesada por un momento, pero reanudó la canción cuando Alec soltó un suave gemido de protesta. Él nunca se quedaba dormido antes de que la canción acabara, y se pondría a llorar si no lo hacía.

Continuó cantando y, cuando terminó, se llevó una sorpresa al notar que Alec tenía el ceño fruncido y los puños ligeramente apretados. Aún tenía los ojos cerrados, pero no estaba dormido.

"_Maa…" _balbuceó, en aquel tono de reproche que utilizaban los bebés cuando estaban incómodos por alguna razón. Siguió haciendo ruiditos y Maryse se alarmó al principio, pensando que tal vez se sentía mal. Comenzó a revisarlo en busca de fiebre o algún otro síntoma, y se alarmó cuando Alec soltó un sollozo. "_Mee…mee" _balbuceó él entonces, al borde del llanto.

Maryse sintió que algo se quebraba dentro de ella cuando vio la primera lágrima resbalar por la mejilla de Alec. Lo veía llorar montones de veces, pero nunca se podía librar de aquel nudo en el estómago que se le formaba cada vez que lo veía así.

— No, no, cariño. No llores. —lo arrulló, alzándolo con delicadeza para apretarlo contra su pecho y acunarlo con ternura entre sus brazos. Alec soltó un ruidito y una segunda lágrima se deslizó por su rostro. —Oh, bebé, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa, Alec?

Comenzó a cantar de nuevo _Á la claire fontaine, _pero ni eso tranquilizó al niño. Maryse le acarició el cabello y siguió arrullándolo, pero Alec no cesó sus balbuceos. ¿Qué estaba mal? No sentía como si Alec tuviese fiebre. Estaba fresquecito. Le dio un beso en la frente para asegurarse, y el resultado fue el mismo: su temperatura estaba normal.

Y Alec cesó de llorar de pronto. Tan de pronto que Maryse por un momento sintió que el corazón le dio un vuelco, pero cuando bajó la mirada se tranquilizó al notar que la respiración de Alec era completamente normal y que su cuerpecito ahora se había relajado por completo. Estaba quedándose dormido. Aún tenía un par de lágrimas en sus mejillas, y ella se encargó de limpiarlas con un pulgar.

"_Ma…ma…ma" _balbuceó débilmente él, estirando una manita para aferrar con fuerza el dedo índice de su madre. Maryse le acarició el cabello con la mano libre y le continuó cantando hasta que él se quedó completamente dormido. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar y sonrió para sí misma.

— Me estabas pidiendo el beso de buenas noches. —murmuró, enternecida. —Pero que listo eres. No me había dado cuenta de que lo había olvidado.

Le besó la frente de nuevo y luego se dedicó a observarlo en silencio, sin dejar de acariciarlo, ensimismada en sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo, en el nombre del Ángel, podía ser legal que existiera una cosa así de adorable? Maryse siempre se había auto convencido de que nunca en su vida podría encontrar a un hombre aún más bello que Robert, y se había llevado una enorme sorpresa cuando aquel nuevo hombrecito había llegado a sus vidas y la había sorprendido de aquella manera. El Ángel tendría que apiadarse de las pobres chicas que tuvieran el honor de conocer a Alec, las pobrecillas caerían a sus pies al instante.

—Mamá te ama. —murmuró Maryse, acariciándole la mejilla con un dedo. Sonrió al ver que Alec apretaba inconscientemente su dedo entre su manita. —Mamá te ama, Alec.

No existía una sola criatura en ese mundo más de perfecta que su hijo.


End file.
